1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combustion apparatus.
The present invention is especially applicable to a turbine and a generator using homemade pellets, which unconditionally use high-density and high-thermal-mass pellets, realizing safety of a heat-source-adaptive and heat-resistive furnace and boiler (hereinbelow, called “furnace and boiler”) using biomass compost fuel pellet fuel (hereinbelow, called “pellets”) and stable supply of high thermal mass, can prepare various power sources by high-temperature high-pressure steam generated by the boiler and furnace, spray of pressure air of an air compressor, an oil steam turbine (hereinbelow, called “turbine”), a high-output power generator proportional to high-speed rotation of the turbine driving, a charger, and a power converter whose rotation is increased by adjustment of back-pressure of an exhaust port and, with a heat exchanger and a thermal energy storage connected to the turbine exhaust port, can be used for hot-water supply, floor heating and cooling, and air-conditioning for cooling and heating by an refrigerant device connected to the temperature retention storage and a motor pump and a blower driven and blowing air by electricity of in-house power generation.
2. Description of Related Art
Although there are various stoves and boilers using the biomass pellets or the like as fuel, any of them cannot freely use high-density and high-thermal-mass green firewood and pellets as a fuel source and is not a system which can be used compositely in an emergency situation. Therefore, generally, the bearing of a steam turbine is special, the shaft is long more than necessary, and the size is large. Consequently, due to a breakage caused by trunk rotation due to centrifugal force, high-speed rotation cannot be performed and the rotation speed is limited to at most about 3,000 rpm. The size is large, the weight is heavy and, moreover, the use is limited to a large power plant or the like. The steam turbine is not suitable for houses and offices in view of size, price, utility value, and cost-vs-price. On the other hand, a gas turbine with low-torque and high-speed rotation and a small gas turbine are popular. Although a pellet-dedicated stove has a catch-phrase that “green” pellets can be used, it is too expensive and is not popular, and the heat quantity of the pellets is low. The stove is of a large size/capacity type and, further, is poor also in cost-effectiveness. As described above, the conventional energy-fuel-related devices can be manufactured/used only in a large plant, and negative production is conspicuous. To reduce the negative production, conventionally, to realize reduction in waste, ecology, and the like, biomass of raw garbage and the like from houses and small-and-medium-sized offices is fermented. As amorphous biomass compost, various composts are known. However, a conventional composting apparatus is large and the system is too complicated to operate. It is too expensive to use in houses and small-and-medium-sized offices, is difficult to use and, moreover, the maintenance cost is too high. In spite of the problems, attention is paid to the idea of pelletizing raw garbage and using pellets as fuel and compost. An apparatus which does not make waste from houses and offices industrial waste and has more cost-effectiveness is demanded as a separate small type for each house and each office, and higher heat quantity is requested. By simultaneously using various composite mechanical devices whose heat source is the furnace and boiler for the biomass high-density and high-thermal-mass pellets, the energy is converted to electric energy of an ultra-compact high-output turbine, in which the energy is composite, increased, and retained. Thus, the cost-effectiveness is very aspired and expected, and the use expands.
In relation to the present invention of green boiler fuels, a method of forming a homemade green pellet of high density and high thermal mass as described above is disclosed in JP 2011-251888 A.